MSM-07 Z'Gok
The MSM-07 Z'Gok (ズゴック Zugokku) is a mass production amphibious mobile suit. It was first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam, and later appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Z'Gok's success came from what it learned from the Gogg's and Acguy's errors. The Z'Gok was very agile and fast in and out of water. MIP also replaced the bulky ballast water tanks used by the Gogg and Acguy for cooling off the mobile suit for out of water operations with an air cooling fan system. Notably, the weapon layouts were improved. Overall, the MSM-07 Z'Gok is considered the most successful amphibious mobile suit line produced by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Each of the Z'Gok's hands featured built-in mega particle cannons for easier and more precise aiming. Each hand also had three-claws which could be used to thrust into the Earth Federation's mobile suits or they could be used to smash things as well. The Z'Gok also had six 240mm missile launchers built into the head with five rounds. Armaments ;*240mm Missile Launcher :The MSM-07 Z-Gok mounts six 240mm missile launchers (30 rounds) in the top of its head. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :As with Zeon's previous amphibious mobile suits, the MSM-07 Z-Gok is equipped with a pair of mega particle cannons power directly from the mobile suit's Minovsky type ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor. The Z-Gok's mega particle cannons are mounted in the palm of its hands. ;*Iron Nail :Mounted on the ends of the flexible arms, they are primarily used as close-combat weapons. Taking advantage of the Z'Gok's high mobility, it is capable of punching through the torso of an RGM-79 GM in a single blow. History With the success of the MSM-03 Gogg and the MSM-04 Acguy mobile suits, the MIP Company rolled out their own mass production amphibious mobile suit for the Principality of Zeon's Earthside forces. This line of amphibious mobile suit, known as the MSM-07 Z'Gok, became the most successful line used by the Zeon forces during the One Year War. The Z'Gok was manufactured at the California Base on the same production lines as the Gogg. The Z'Gok's most famous exploit would be the Principality of Zeon's attack on the Earth Federation Forces headquarters at Jaburo. On November 30, U.C. 0079, the Principality of Zeon launched a surprise attack on the Earth Federation's underground fortress. One of Zeon's primary attack groups would be formed of Z'Gok mobile suits, as well as a few other amphibious mobile suits, led by Char Aznable in his MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type. This attack force would bypass Jaburo's defenses using a previously unknown secret underwater entrance. However the attack proved to be a failure as Zeon was unprepared for the Earth Federation's new battalions of mobile suits that had just been brought off the assembly line. Still with the overall effectiveness of the Z-Gok proven the Principality of Zeon would use its design to create several variants that would oriented towards more specific missions. Near the end of the One Year War the Principality of Zeon sought new mobile suits that would be able to turn the tide in the war that they were losing. Amongst the new designs two would be derived from the Z'Gok. The first would be the S-Type Z'Gok, with improved power output, high mobility, and lighter armor materials. Initially produced as a commander machine, it is soon mass-produced to replace the standard Z'Gok. The MSM-07E Z'Gok-E, which was simply the Z'Gok remodeled to have superior performance. The third would be the MS-13 Gasshia, a completely new mobile suit designed to serve as an all purpose machine, sacrificing the Z'Gok's amphibious capabilities to improve ground assault abilities. Even after the One Year War, several Z'Gok, sporting a new dark green color scheme, were used by Zeon remnants in UC 0096 during their attack on Torrington Base. One of the Z'Gok units deployed during the battle was destroyed by a RX-160S Byarlant Custom. Variants ;*MS-13 Gasshia ;*MSM-07Di Ze'Gok ;*MSM-07E Z'Gok-E ;*MSM-07F Z'Gok Crab ;*MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok ;*MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type ;*OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok Picture Gallery Zgok-izubuchi.jpg|Hitoshi Fukuchi version Zgok-uc-ova.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' version Zgok-msv-r-colors.jpg|''MSV-R'' colors msm-07-gpb.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning G colors Msm-07-origin.jpg|Z'Gok (Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin version) Zgok_S_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Zgok_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit - internal view Zgok_S_-_Backpack.png|Backpack Zgok_-_Backpack.png|Backpack - internal view Zgok_S_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Zgok_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit - - internal view Zgok_S_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Zgok_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit - internal view Mg-zgok.jpg|1/100 MG MSM-07 Z'Gok box art Green-siren-emblem.jpg|Green Siren emblem Z'Gok_0096.jpg MSM-07_Z'Gok.jpg|SD MSM-04 Z'Gok as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Z'Gok.jpg|Z'Gok as it appears in the PlayStation 3 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Z'Gok Kondo.jpeg Teamangelfish.jpg zgok_img02.jpg MS Fossils.png|Two fossilized Z'Goks in the ruins of Jaburo File:Zgokattack 0079.png|Z'Gok firing. The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 01.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Green Siren marking is applied to the mobile suits of the "Green Siren" submarine fleet which patrolled the southern Atlantic Ocean. Although most of the fleets used the MSM-03 Gogg, this emblem was standardized on the Z'Gok. *The Z'Gok's design was inspired from Alien Zarab from Ultraman. Of course, Tsuburaya Prod. (the company that was responsible for Ultraman) would return the favor with two monsters in Ultraman Gaia themed after two mobile suits: Apatee, based on MS-06 Zaku II and Gan Q, based on MSM-04 Acguy. References MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins 3.jpg MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins 2.jpg MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins 1.jpg MSM-07 Z'Gok The origin Desigins.jpg External links *MSM-07 Z'Gok on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-07 ズゴック